


Deck the Halls

by Makimono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "This reminds me of the time I ended 2018 with diarrhea." - carluwu, "What did Nadja ever do to you?" - Zexnssei, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Protagonist, Light Angst, Love Confessions, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makimono/pseuds/Makimono
Summary: Only a few people can attend MSBY Black Jackals’ Christmas party, but one girl is lucky enough to receive an invitation and become closer to her crush.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadjabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadjabear/gifts).



> This is for my supportive and lovely friend, Nadja. She’s been asking me to write her a Sakusa story for more than a year now, and she very much deserves one of my best writings.
> 
> The definition of My Best Writing: I wrote this in one sitting, but I did my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The situation is a little funny. My older sister’s boyfriend is the nephew of Miya Osamu’s frequent customer at his onigiri shop. Osamu is Atsumu’s twin brother, and Atsumu is a famous player from MSBY Black Jackals, my favorite male volleyball team in the entire world that happens to be from my hometown, Osaka. I’ve been following them for years and obviously, have gone to their meet-and-greets whenever they have one. I like Sakusa Kiyoomi the most, but too bad for me, he’s the hardest to approach.

Anyway, my sister comes home one night with a glittery silver envelope from her boyfriend who gets it from his uncle. Apparently, Osamu receives two invitations to MSBY Black Jackals’ exclusive Christmas party, but he doesn’t have anyone to go with, so he decides to gift it to the last old man in his shop that day. I scream when I hear the story. My sister is so kind for handing me the invitation, but I also feel extremely lucky. This generation of volleyball has so many hot players. Other girls will kill to be me.

Here I am two weeks later, standing in the Ritz-Carlton’s Hanagatami restaurant. I’ve read every interview about Sakusa, so I know that his favorite color is black hence the tight mini black dress I wear. He prefers girls with long hair, so I get extensions to make mine go so far until it touches my butt. I don’t know his favorite perfume—and I doubt any journalist will ask him about that—but I still wear a heavy amount of it. Before I leave, my mother gets pissed and says that I look like I’m going to sell my body in Tobita Shinchi, but people can say whatever they want.

Half of the people here are really tall and gorgeous, but my eyes focus on the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi. Every time I see him eat the sushi from the counter or just stand still around his teammates, my body shivers. How can someone be so breathtaking? I’m so happy that I’m all alone without a sea of fangirls and guards separating us. As I drink a glass of champagne in my hand, I plan on something that I can do to get his attention without frightening him. After all, this is my big moment.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you.”

A tap on my shoulder startles me. I turn around, and it’s Ushijima Wakatoshi, one of Japan’s national treasures. I’m not a huge fan of him, but he’s one of my top ten best male volleyball players. That said, I feel like I’m about to faint. If Sakusa and Ushijima were to play two characters in a movie, they would be opposites. Sakusa has a gentle and awkward vibe about him, while Ushijima makes everyone feel insecure about themselves. According to their teammates, both are a pain to interact with, but their good looks cancel it out.

“Oh. Sorry. I mistake you for my girlfriend,” he says.

_Me? As his girlfriend? Oh, my God!_

I smile. “T-t-t-t-that’s fine.”

He gives no further response and leaves, but it makes me think; do I look like his girlfriend? I know it’s only from behind so it’s probably just our body shape, but it grants me some hope with my own love story. If a girl who resembles me has the right and chance to be with someone as magnificent as Ushijima Wakatoshi, then I too have it with Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m not sure which one among the two is the easiest to befriend, but it shouldn’t matter since destiny has brought me here.

Honestly, I feel lightheaded from the nonstop drinking, but somehow, my brain thinks faster. I look at Sakusa again. There’s a waitress who stands a little too close to him. What does she want from my man? She isn’t that pretty. Even without makeup, I look way more attractive than her, so can’t she understand her lack of beauty and leave him alone? Oh, she suddenly bumps against him and laughs. What is her problem? She’s just a server. I wish more people could understand their positions.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi?” I call him out, not realizing that I’ve walked miles ahead to be right in front of him. Next to him, stands Miya and Bokuto. My friends will be so jealous of me that I’m surrounded by three hunks.

“Who are you?” The one who replies is Miya, but I can’t bring myself to look away from Sakusa. This is the first time our eyes meet for more than three seconds. Back then, he only gave me a signature on a poster. I never even received a handshake.

“Hello?” Bokuto asks, waving his hand near my face. “Miss? Are you okay? Are you somebody’s sis—”

“I’m in love with you, Sakusa Kiyoomi! I’ve been in love with you for more than two years!” I blurt out. Weirdly enough, I’m not embarrassed at all. Instead, it feels like my burden has been lifted off. I won’t say I’m delighted, but I’ve never seen Sakusa this expressive before, not even during a heated game. If only he can remove his mask so I can enjoy his reaction better.

“What?” Bokuto widens his eyes while Miya starts laughing. It’s so loud and amusing that I can’t help but laugh along. I’m glad they’re as amiable as the articles have described them.

“Okay…?” After a while, Sakusa answers me.

“Okay?” I pout, surely making an adorable face. “Why _okay_?”

“I mean… I don’t even know your name,” he says.

“Then I’ll tell you my name and everything you need to know about me! Here, take a look at what I wear.” I circle around, showing the cut that reaches my lower back. “Don’t you like it? I borrowed this branded dress just for you. I don’t look too bad, do I?”

“Miya, will you call the security?”

“Sakusa, I—” Before I finish my sentence, I bend forward and puke out the alcohol inside my stomach directly on his suit. I hear people scream, and everything goes dark.

When I wake up, I’m back in my room. My head stings, but my mother comes and tells me the story she heard from the cab driver who brought me home last night; the people there ordered a cab for me, and a tall guy carried me out. I wonder who it could be, but I know that it wasn’t Sakusa because he would have spent his time cleaning himself. I’m such a mess! I’m definitely not banned from their upcoming events, but he must remember my face for all the wrong reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody finds me for the first time through this story. 😂😂😂


End file.
